


But I always have ketchup!

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto knows Jack better than Jack knows himself! Fluff, one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I always have ketchup!

Title:But I always have ketchup!  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-15, M/M relationship, ‘making out’  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – set during TW series 2, don’t think there are any spoilers  
Summary: Ianto knows Jack better than Jack knows himself! Fluff, one-shot  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
  
X-posted Jantolution & jackxianto

A/N Still stuck in Florida – once I’m home I’m gonna be drowning in all the coursework I should be marking right now so posting will be a bit...um...erratic

A/N 2 This was supposed to be a short fun one-shot, but the bunnies ran away with me and it split into two very different ones and not necessarily that short...hope you enjoy anyway! This is #1

 

But I _always_ have ketchup!

Jack lounged in the doorway as Ianto poured the final coffees of the afternoon. 

“So where do you fancy going tonight? Dinner? Movie?”

“I thought we could try that new American Diner that’s just opened – it’s all chrome and cute leather booths – very 1950’s...should suit you down to the ground!”

Jack pouted. “I’ll have you know this coat is classic 1940’s – you’re a decade out!”

“Whatever! Just think Arnold’s Diner from ‘Happy Days’ and you’ll get the idea...”

“...as in the Fonz?” Jack bounced on the spot enthusiastically.

“...the very same...!”

“Pick you up at 6.00?”

“Yeah...and Jack...”

“What?”

“You have to dress the part...no ‘classic’ 1940’s...!”

“You tricked me!”

“Yep!” Ianto fairly skipped out of the kitchen, leaving Jack clutching his coffee mug, his mouth forming goldfish-like circles as he struggled for a retort. By the time he’d thought of one Ianto had dished out the drinks and disappeared from sight.

Jack wandered back to his office deep in thought. “What to wear?” It distracted him completely and he failed to sign off a single report by the time 5:00pm had come and he herded the others out the door before vanishing down to his cubby hole to rifle through his wardrobe...yeah, that’s what he wanted... He laid his chosen items out on his bed, ready for when he’d had his shower.

Jack glanced at his watch – 5:20pm – Ianto hadn’t reappeared...he’d better go drag him out from the archives or he’d be late for their date...he grinned at the word...he liked ‘dating’ Ianto, liked the fun choosing where to go, liked holding hands...loved making out..! He wasn’t so keen on deciding what to wear...besides, what was wrong with the classic 1940’s look? These thoughts and more swirling through his mind, he clambered back up the ladder intent on reminding his ‘date’ that time was passing... He stopped at his desk. It was tidy – the files were piled back in his in tray and his cake wrappers and accompanying crumbs had vanished, replaced with two post-it notes in Ianto’s neat handwriting:

Jack

No work today means twice 

as much tomorrow!

Ianto

was stuck on the top file...

 

Didn’t want to disturb you –

See you at 6:00

I xx

was stuck in the middle of the desk.

Jack grinned and returned to his room to have his shower and get ready. He sang loudly [and tunefully!] under the hot spray, looking forward to the evening. He dried, dressed and carefully did his hair, spiking it just a little, knowing Ianto liked him looking just a little wanton...and was in the SUV outside his ‘date’s’ flat dead on 6:00pm.

Ianto sauntered out to meet him before he had a chance to stop the engine. Jack’s breath caught in his throat – Ianto looked _amazing_ in deep blue jeans that hugged his backside, a plain white t-shirt that clung to his chest and a very sexy battered denim jacket, the look finished off with an well-worn leather belt and sturdy brown boots. 

Opening the door, Ianto slid in beside him. Jack was just staring at him, his mouth making familiar goldfish circles..Ianto smirked, Jack – speechless – twice in one day...a new record! Capitalising on his winning streak, he leant across and planted a soft kiss on the Captain’s lips, cupping his face and sliding his tongue into the other man’s mouth as his lover responded, deepening the kiss. They broke apart when they ran out of air and Ianto retreated to his side of the car, fastening his seatbelt, before raising an eyebrow at Jack. 

“Ready?”

“Uh! Yeah...you look...edible!” Jack smiled and pulled away from the kerb, cutting up a white van whose driver leaned on his horn and made some very distinctive hand gestures, all of which sailed over Jack’s head!

Ianto grinned to himself, round one to Ianto Jones!...although...he glanced at Jack through his eyelashes and had to admit that the black jeans, checked shirt open at the neck and leather jacket looked rather good...and the hair...spiked just a bit...ok, round one – a draw!

They parked the car not far from the Diner and strolled towards it, Jack reaching for Ianto’s hand and interlacing their fingers. Ianto loved the feel of Jack’s hand in his – warm and strong, to say nothing of the ‘he’s mine’ message that it shouted out to anyone who was bothered enough to notice them, conceding that Jack was actually very good at being noticed so that meant quite a lot of people!

The Diner was fairly busy when they arrived, but not overly so, meaning that they were shown to a booth without a wait. They slid in next to each other, smiling at the waitress who looked exactly the part in her tiny white apron over her short black dress and her hair pulled back with a matching black and white scarf. 

Taking the menus she offered they studied them. 

“What do you fancy?” Ianto leaned his head closer to Jack’s to peer at his menu.

“You!” Jack leered back at him, snatching a kiss, making the waitress giggle.

Ianto blushed and hid behind his menu.

“Ok, I’ll have the cheese and bacon burger, baked potato with sour cream, coleslaw and a strawberry shake...please” Jack stated decisively, adding “that was easy!” and nudging Ianto who was still pondering.

“Umn, I’d like the double cheeseburger, loaded, fries and onion rings and a chocolate shake..oh, and no pickles on the burger please...thank you” he smiled at the waitress as they handed back their menus.

Jack draped one arm round Ianto’s shoulders and entwined their fingers with his other hand. Ianto relaxed against him, his head resting on Jack’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of normality that they so rarely got...although he had to admit that Jack had changed since his return – he was more openly demonstrative in his affections – holding hands, soft kisses in public places, arms around his shoulders or waist...less guarded...like a ‘normal’ person. 

Ianto shook his head minutely – ‘normal’ was not a word that should ever be applied to Captain Jack Harkness – the man was unique and larger-than-life... Ok, be content with the changes and on no account try to analyse them...Ianto sighed happily and squeezed Jack’s hand, tilting his head to press for a kiss which Jack was happy to supply!

They sat in companionable silence, relaxing against each other, watching the world go by until their orders arrived after just a short wait. 

“Double, loaded, fries, o-rings” said the waitress, tagged Katy, according to her name badge, placing a laden plate in front of Ianto. 

“Yum, looks delicious!”

“Cheese and bacon, baked potato, coleslaw” continued Katy, placing another laden plate in front of Jack.

She walked away, returning a moment later with “one chocolate shake” she handed to Ianto and “one strawberry for you!” to Jack. “Enjoy, gentlemen!” she smiled at them and swished away to another table.

The two men surveyed their chosen menus. Ianto took a sip of his chocolate shake. “Mmnn, lovely...really chocolatey!” he said approvingly.

Jack sipped his shake. “nice...yea, nice, but maybe I should’ve had chocolate..!” he said wistfully

“Wanna swap?” Ianto offered

“You sure?”  

Ianto took the glass from Jack’s hand and substituted his chocolate one. Jack took a long suck at the straw, mumbling happily.

Ianto sucked at the strawberry shake that he’d wanted all along, knowing that Jack would prefer the chocolate one...round two most definitely to Ianto Jones!

They returned their attentions to their food. Jack reached for the ketchup and squirted it liberally over the fries...on Ianto’s plate. Ianto arched an eyebrow at him. Jack pouted. “But I _always_ have ketchup on my chips...”

“ _You_ haven’t got chips! You’ve got a baked potato with sour cream and coleslaw – _I’ve_ got fries and onion rings!”

“Oh yeah, I really should’ve had chips...I really like chips with a burger...” the pout reappeared.

“ok, let’s swap..!” Ianto sighed softly, purely for show, knowing he’d intended ordering the baked potato for himself, knowing Jack being Jack couldn’t have a burger without piles of ketchup-laden fries.

“You sure?” Jack’s face lit up and he planted a grateful kiss on his lover’s lips. They each picked up their burgers and swapped plates. Jack grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth, moaning contentedly.

Make that round three to Ianto Jones. Surely he’d be happy with his burger..?

Jack lifted the top of the bun off his burger and reached for the ketchup again. His face fell, “it’s got pickles on it..” he grumbled, ”..and salad..and only one burger..I should’ve gone for the double without any pickles...” He looked hopefully at Ianto with big puppy dog eyes.

Ianto burst out laughing unable to stop himself. “That’s three rounds to me!” he said, handing over his burger, taking his preferred choice of cheese and bacon – with pickles and salad!

Jack squirted ketchup onto his new burger, replaced the bun top and took a huge bite. “Mmnn, wuvly!” he said with his mouth full.

Ianto chuckled and took a bite of his own burger. The waitress returned. “Everything all ri...oh, sorry did I get it wrong..?” glancing at their plates.

Ianto smiled at her. “No Katy – he did..he always does...sometimes he forgets that he always has ketchup on his fries!”

End

 

  



End file.
